Kurofai Week 2018
by xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: These are my drabbles for KuroFai Week 2018! Some have smut, others don't. A chapter may have omegaverse, mpreg, spoilers, and au content. Enjoy!
1. Mirrors

Nihon was a very warm country. Fai had decided that the very first time they had landed in it, but it was reaffirmed each time the trio ended up at Shirasaki castle. Perhaps it was just the castle's lavish interior, but Fai was always at calm there. He hoped the feeling at least continued through the neighboring city.

He had read of wars both old and new, of gods both protecting and destroying the lands, and of the demons consuming entire villages. It was those trips to the castle's library that he discovered Suwa, history so recent it made him shudder.

"Reading again?" he heard a gruff voice interrupt his thoughts.

"Nn, more or less. I found a book of poetry. It's a bit hard to understand some of them, but I think I get the gist," Fai said from the vanity.

Their small room consisted of few decorations, but a small dresser and mirror was given to Fai so he could upkeep his hair. He found it funny tending hair was thought so highly of in Nihon. Nevertheless, he dutifully combed it twice a day while they stayed. It was what he was doing before he was absorbed into a particularly hard haiku.

"What's it about?" Kurogane came over to help, if he could.

"Hm… Snow… peaks. The scent of flowers? And… You know, now that your over my shoulder, I think I understand it much better," Fai chuckled through his embarrassment.

Kurogane smiled from behind him and took the comb from his hands, "At least you haven't found the porn books yet."

Fai nearly yelped, "What?! Why would the castle have such things?!"

"The soldiers like them," Kurogane combed through his hair like this was a normal conversation.

"You… too?" Fai watched him through the mirror.

"I have my favorite, but I don't really need them anymore."

Fai coughed and thought for a moment. He really didn't know what to do with that information, but he couldn't help being just a bit curious.

"Kuro… could you, maybe, show me?"

Kurogane's hands stopped its movements, "I guess so… but why do you want to see it?"

Fai covered his face from the red eyes searching him through the mirror, "I don't know! I don't even know why I asked… Maybe I just… want to know what you like?"

Kurogane nodded and set the comb down. He whispered, "I like tall blondes, for one."

Fai felt himself heat up anymore, "That's not what I-"

"I know. Do you really want to know?"

Fai peeked from between his fingers, "I… yes. I do."

Kurogane took his hands, "Come with me."

"Eh? I know the way to the library," Fai called as they moved to the hallway. It was clear that was not where they were going after the first wrong turn. Kurogane certainly seemed to be in a hurry to get there.

Eventually, Fai found himself in a storage room, the door snapped shut behind him. Without any windows, the room was pitch black. Fai didn't move and inch from where he stood just so he didn't trip over anything.

Before long, a candle was lit. The room wasn't too filled to move, at least. Boxes were neatly stacked against walls. They looked to be filled with finery of all kinds from china, to silverware he thought hadn't existed in this world.

Fai picked up a fork, "I thought Nihon didn't have things like this."

"We don't. They were gifts from foreign lands. Apparently, foreigners used to come to trade, but it eventually became a problem so the Emperor at the time expelled them. Now these things just rot in here."

"Oh? But they are very pretty," Fai set it back down, "May I ask why I'm here, when you were going to show me your favorite p-"

"This."

Kurogane took no time in uncovering a tall mirror with ornate designs on the side. It was lovely, but Fai still didn't quite understand.

"This?" Fai touched the surface.

It reflected the candle light beautifully, making a nice atmosphere. Kurogane pressed himself behind Fai and looked at the two of them through the mirror.

"My favorite," he began, "Was a woman touching herself. In stead of looking down over her body, she was looking through a mirror."

Fai closed his eyes, trying to picture it for himself. It was quite the erotic thought, at least, and it was no longer a mystery why Kurogane had brought them here.

"You're a dirty pervert, Kuro-chan," Fai smiled and leaned into him.

"It that a 'no?'"

"Not really… What exactly do you want to do?"

Kurogane sat them both down, Fai nestled between his legs, "Comfortable?"

"Very comfortable," Fai grinned and looked at them through the mirror.

Kurogane hummed into Fai's ear and nipped at it, "Just do what you want."

"And you'll watch me?"

"I'll see everything."

Fai blushed at the thought but did not entirely hate it. It was intense, even more so as he got Kurogane's gaze. He was excited already. Fai wondered how long he had had this fantasy and simply kept quiet?

Fai slowly spread his legs and pushed the bottom of his robe away. He didn't feel a need to be shy. Kurogane had already seen everything he had to offer. They had done so many intimate things.

Yet, Fai couldn't stop his heart thudding in his chest.

Fai could feel Kurogane's eyes on him as he started to stroke himself. Red eyes watched every movement intently. The mage kept his strokes slow and smooth so he shouldn't curl in on himself. He understood Kurogane's want to be a voyeur and tried his best to give him a good view.

Kurogane did not keep away for very long, though. He pulled Fai's collar down and gently kissed his shoulder. His eyes never left the mirror, but his hands wandered down Fai's chest, kneading his nipples.

Fai moaned lightly and relaxed into Kuroganes chest. The storage room already felt hotter around them. Fai thought about the candle light, and how it softened his body. Kurogane really had thought this through before.

He picked up his speed instinctually. His body automatically relaxed further, legs spreading wider. Fai chuckled when he felt Kurogane swallow behind him.

Fai was forever a tease and now he had found a new way to torment his lover. This was getting more and more fun. With his free hand, Fai gripped onto Kurogane's thigh and let his moans flow out quietly.

Soon, Fai was cumming with a groan. He purred sweetly and turned to nuzzled into the warm chest behind him.

"Want me to…?" Fai slipped his hand under Kurogane's robe, but found it already wet with cum. "You… really liked it, huh."

Kurogane blushed but didn't look away, "Yeah. I did."

Fai kissed his jaw and smiled elatedly, "I had fun, too."


	2. Soul Searching

Every line was important. Every brush stroke needed to be perfectly placed. Nothing but perfection could possibly do him justice. The shape of his body, both soft and sharp, could barely be expressed on the canvas. Perfection might not be good enough.

Kurogane glanced over at his model, lounging nude on their couch. It already wasn't good enough, and he sighed.

Fai let out a breathy laugh, "Don't get frustrated this early in."

"Don't move," he reminded and brought the brush back up.

Fai's lips lifted but he refrained from speaking out more. This was not the first time Kurogane painted him. Back in high school, he would sketch Fai in class. Most of the time, Fai wasn't even aware of it, but that's what started their relationship. Fai enjoyed being a model. He enjoyed being loved even more.

What started as an interest in his body evolved into a strong relationship. The two were now working adults and married. While Kurogane worked freelance the majority of the time, he still made time to paint or draw his spouse.

Fai always got excited to model for his Kuro-chan. Even if Kurogane was never satisfied, Fai loved every piece he created.

"Finished."

"Hmm?" Fai snapped back to reality and sat up slowly. He put on a short robe and went to see the finished product, "Wow… this turned out great!"

"I'm scrapping it," Kurogane grumbled.

"Eh?" Fai raised his brow, "This one too? You're too hard on yourself."

"I'm not. It's just not good enough. It doesn't… I don't know… It just doesn't."

Fai smiled and hugged his back, "You can't capture a soul on paper, dear."

"Tch," Kurogane looked away from the painting, "Doesn't matter. I can do better."

"Well, do better after dinner."

"You have time?"

"Yes, I'm free all night. So let's eat, then get back to it."

Kurogane thought for a bit, "Okay, fine."

"Good!"

Fai knew that Kurogane may never be satisfied with his work, but that was all fine. Fai would gladly continue to model for him until he died.


	3. Pet Names

"Hmm."

"Hm?"

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"What?!"

Fai had been staring at Kurogane all day. He was contemplating something, lord only knows what, and Kurogane was more than tired of it.

"Will you stop glaring at me?" he growled.

"I'm not glaring… I'm thinking," Fai tapped his cheek.

Kurogane poked Fai between his eye brows, "Your face has been stuck all day, idiot."

Fai bristled at that, but quickly calmed down, "Kuro… How many nicknames do I have for you?"

"Thousands," Kurogane shuddered.

"But you only call my 'idiot' and 'mage.' It's not nice."

"Have you been thinking about that all day?"

Fai nodded, "You're mean. You rarely call me 'Fai', but you don't have any cute names for me."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," Fai let out a sad breath, "I don't let other's call my stupid, but that's hardly a pet name. But here I am coming up with a new one every day."

"Really, there's nothing only I call you? Nothing sweet enough for you?"

Fai slammed his hands down and pouted, "Nothing!"

Kurogane leaned against the table and looked him in the eyes, "Yuui."

"Ah!"

Fai covered his mouth, unsure if that really counted. He knew Kurogane wasn't a cute person in general, so maybe 'Yuui' was more than enough.

He smiled, "Thank you!"

Kurogane pushed himself to a standing position, "Sure."

Fai finally stood up and started to make dinner for his adopted family.


	4. Rough Around the Edges

"This is not my idea of a date," Fai sighed and pulled his coat on tighter, "Did we have to do this at night?"

"You wanted to do this and requested we do it at night because of the security vans," Kurogane said in front of Fai.

They were currently exploring an abandoned asylum as Fai's first exploration. It probably wasn't the best idea, but that's what Fai had asked for. After he was scared by security earlier in the day, Kurogane promised to take him back at night. Of course, the security was still roaming around, but he managed to get them both into a ward easily enough.

Now the two were sloshing through the flooded tunnels trying to find their way to the children's ward. Supposedly it was the most put together building on the site as it still hade chairs and toys scattered about.

"It's freezing!" Fai whispered.

"No shit. Just stay close and don't get lost… Why did you even want to come here?"

Fai bit his lip. He knew Kurogane wasn't a very spiritual man, so Fai had yet to even try to explain his sixth sense. He wanted to visit places like this to test out his abilities. While he thought that seeing children's spirits would be sad, he also knew they were unlikely to be tainted.

"W-well, it's something you enjoy, right? Shouldn't we do things together?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Right, sure. Let me know when you want to tell me the truth."

The two stopped walking for a bit to check their map. It was crudely drawn by some of Kurogane's friends who had been there before.

"Mm… did you see this sign yet?" Kurogane pointed at the drawing.

"I don't think so? We're not lost, right?"

Kurogane growled, "No, not yet. If we haven't seen it then we haven't gotten to the turn yet."

Fai nodded slowly and looked back from where they came. There were no signs anywhere that he could see. "Nothing," he confirmed and turned forwards again.

It was just a glimpse, but Fai thought he saw something as he turned. Without thinking, he turned off the light and looked carefully. A child stood, looking very confused. They couldn't have been any older than 7. They almost looked alive, if only the light had made them disappear.

"Fai?!" Kurogane tried to keep his voice down, "Turn that back on!"

Fai blinked a few times and watched the child turn and run from them. "Oh?"

He turned on the light and walked to where the child had disappeared. He ignored Kurogane's questions and simply walk forward. He figured the child was running towards the ward where he died.

"A door…" Fai mumbled.

"Yeah, the map says it's locked. It also says we went too far," Kurogane leaned against the wall.

Fai hummed and looked at it. He was sure the child ran through here. If it was locked now, then he guessed it never used to be while the asylum was in use. Still, Fai decided to try anyway. He pushed hard on the door only to find it easily opened. He fell on the stairs behind it with a loud thud.

Kurogane looked at him wide eyed before stifling his laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh! You said it was locked!"

"It was. Fuuma said they couldn't get it open no matter what they tried," he smirked, "Guess you got lucky."

Fai stood up and groaned, "My pants are soaked. I wouldn't call this luck."

Kurogane moved past him, "Come on, let's check it out."

Looking unamused, Fai followed him up the stairs. They found an office at the top that led out into the children's ward. Fai couldn't help but be glad his instincts worked out in some capacity.

"Look at all these files. Hard to believe they just left them all here," Fai commented before leaving the nurse's office.

"Not really. I've seen stuff like this plenty of times. It is a little surprising how intact everything is," he jerked his chin to the pictures and plaques on the wall, "It's also weird that this room has no graffiti while the rest of the ward does."

"Well, your friends said that the door was locked previously. Maybe no one could get in?"

"And then it just opens magically for you."

Fai assumed the child opened it for them, but he laughed to cover his thoughts, "I'd assume that someone picked it at some point."

Kurogane looked back dully, "Duh."

Fai's brow twitched, "No need to be rude, Kuro-meanie."

They looked through the ward, taking pictures and keeping away from the windows. Fai started to look into the darkness more and more as he heard giggling and running around them.

"Do you… hear something?"

"Nothing besides you," Kurogane looked back in question, "You okay?"

Fai nodded, not looking at his partner, "Just nerves."

Kurogane scoffed, "We met in a cemetery at night. How are nerves affecting you now?"

Fai didn't have a good answer. He was talking to his brother when Kurogane had shown up. The only problem was that Yuui had passed a few years prior in an accident. That night, Fai was digging up the grave to get a piece of his brother's hair, or anything at all. If he carried it, they assumed Yuui would be able to stay with Fai no matter what. That's when Kurogane snapped his first picture of Fai, the assumed grave robber. He played it off well, at least, but Kurogane had a point. He shouldn't be afraid now if he wasn't then.

"Want to head out?"

"Not yet," Fai said quickly and walked over to a rocking horse. "It's really sad in here. I wonder why they just left all these toys and cots behind."

Fai heard the snap of a camera shutter closing and jerked up. Kurogane had taken one of him rocking the toy. He couldn't help but smile a bit, "Did it turn out good?"

Kurogane shrugged and turned to photograph other thins in the ward. When Fai turned back to the toy, he was face to face with the child he saw before.

"Push me!" they echoed lightly.

Fai obliged the child before standing up. He glanced around and saw about 5 or 6 different children peeking out from behind the cots and door frames. They emitted an innocence that put Fai at ease. Still he was careful not to get too close or pay them too much attention as he caught up with Kurogane.

The tall man was walking away from whatever room he had just explored, "Nothing to see over there."

"Really?" Fai asked, "Isn't that the kid's theatre?"

"Yeah, but nothings left."

Fai could barely make out the curtains behind them, "You're a terrible liar."

Kurogane huffed angrily as Fai ran his flashlight over the area.

"Wait-"

Fai's eyes widened, and his hand stopped dead on a pile of small bones. "O-oh…"

They were very old and looked brittle. Fai was drawn to them despite Kurogane's protests. He knelt just before them and all other noises seem to disappear. He through caution to the wind as he reached out and touch the remaining part of the skull. He caught a flash of life from the bone and nearly ripped his hand away.

At this point, Kurogane forcibly pulled him away from the remains, "We shouldn't disturb… Hey! Are you okay?!"

Fai felt his cheek. Sure enough, he was crying regardless of what he wanted, "Um, yes I… I'm just… shocked."

He wiped his eyes cleaned and let Kurogane help him up. "The poor thing… she was choked to death," Fai said before he could stop himself, "Ah, I think anyway… who knows with how little there is left."

Kurogane let the topic drop as the found their way back out of the asylum. He gave Fai a blanket once they were back at the car. His legs were still wet from his fall and it wasn't a warm night.

"How'd you know how the kid died?"

"Hmm? Well, how else would a child in an asylum die. They were known for ignoring patients and even beating them."

Kurogane gave a frustrated sigh, "You didn't say she was ignored or beaten. You said choked. Plus, you said 'she.' That's pretty damn specific."

Fai remained silent as they drove down the highway. He didn't have any good excuses this time, but something eventually came to him, "I don't know… Maybe I was thinking about my cousin."

Kurogane's jaw ticked, "You are the most frustrating person I have ever been with."

Fai smiled lazily, "At least I'm fun!"

"You are?"

"Hey! You know I am!" Fai sat up straight and leaned over the arm rest, "I'm the funnest person you know and your life is boring without me!"

Kurogane seemed to relax after the outburst, "Yeah, whatever."

Fai giggled and sat back down.

"Do you think you'll ever explore with me again?"

Fai hummed, "I think so! Maybe not someplace so scary, though. There's that Sears that just closed by my house. Have you broken in yet?"

"Not yet," Kurogane answered.

"It's a date then!"


	5. Family Matters

Syaoran never would have used the word 'domestic' to describe his guardians. They were often bickering with each other or in battle, sometimes both, so domesticity was lacking in their relationship.

They also showed a remarkable ability to adapt to the world's they traveled to. One world would be a veritable and the next would be an oasis, and his guardians knew just how to react to each one.

That's what Syaoran assumed was happening the longer they stayed in this relatively safe world. It reminded him of his home quite a bit, and it was law mandated that he attend school while they stayed.

It was strange to simply wake up, eat breakfast, take the bus to and from school, and return to Fai cleaning up or cooking dinner. Kurogane got a job and returned home just as dinner was ready every night. Fai would greet him while getting the food on the table, and they would eat as a family.

It was so… domestic.

In this world, the neighbors knew them as father, father, and son. Kurogane and Fai were his parents. Syaoran had looked at them in a similar light since Sakura had been saved, but this world was really making him think it.

Fai was the homemaker, strange as that was to even think. He made everyplace they found into a warm place. Fai did his best to keep up everyone's spirits.

Kurogane was the breadwinner. He hunted when necessary, and even got part time or fulltime jobs when he could. If Fai was losing his spirit, Kurogane was there to piece it back together.

Syaoran was the child. While he could defend himself and likely survive all on his own, his guardians protected him from everything they could. Even when Syaoran was hurt, Fai and Kurogane would tend to him until he was strong.

'We are a family,' Syaoran thought as he watched Fai and Kurogane share stories about their days.

It was one thing to know it, but another to say it. The thought put Syaoran at ease as he finished up the roast Fai had made.

"I'm going to finish my homework," he said with a smile.

Fai watched his retreating form, "Don't stay up too late! It's not due for a couple days!"

"You know he'll be reading until tomorrow, right?" Kurogane huffed just before Syaoran closed his bedroom door.

Yes, they were a good family, and Syaoran loved that.


	6. Got My Back

"Two behind," Kurogane called out and lifted his knife.

"Gotcha," Fai piped up through the mic.

He aimed his sniper behind Kurogane, looking for the enemies he called out. Sure enough, they were closing in on him. Fai fired twice before he was on the move again.

"Nice!" Kurogane grinned and moved towards the enemy flag.

He ran quickly, thinking that a mad dash would be his best option. When more gun shots rang out, he swung around to see more of the enemy team on the floor behind him.

"Don't just stand there! Get the flag!"

Kurogane turned back and did as he was told. Once he touched the flag, fireworks lit up his vision.

"YES!" Fai cried and threw off his visor, "Another tourney win for team Drake!"

Kurogane flipped his own visor up, "Careful with the tech. That cost a lot of money."

"Oh please, Kurgy! Soon we'll be able to get new sets! Can't you find the energy to celebrate?" Fai grinned down at him and pulled him out of the chair, "We're on our way up. We'll have enough saved to get a real apartment soon."

Kurogane nodded and rolled his shoulders, "So long as nothing else goes wrong."

"No, be positive for once! Everything is finally looking up!"

"Fine… fine," Kurogane hugged Fai close, "Soon we'll be outta here."

Fai hummed and hugged him back, "Much better!"


	7. Explosive

"Kuro-Chan, we need to talk."

Kurogane looked up into the tree he was leaning against. The canned cat was back again to either fight or fuck him. That seemed to be their only two choices as of late, but he supposed that was better than just trying to kill each other.

"What?" he caught the cat reflexively when he pounced down.

"I've lied to you."

"You're an enemy soldier sent every night to keep me off the battlefield. Of course you've lied to me."

"Yes but... This is probably the worst lie I've told."

Kurogane set him down before finally getting a good look at his face, "Fai, that is too vulnerable a face to show me." His ears lowered in tension.

"Maybe... But maybe not. Not now, at least," Fai gripped his own arms and looked around, "We are alone, yes?"

"Yes, get to talking."

"Well, you know I'm a Beta, right?"

"I can smell as much," Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Were you really an alpha just wanting to deny his instincts?"

"No… Actually, I'm pregnant," Fai said quietly.

Kurogane stared him down until he was visibly shaking. His mind was entirely blank, so his only option was to talk, "A beta male can't get pregnant."

"No, they can't," Fai knelt on the ground and wrapped himself tighter.

"Neither can Alpha males. Which makes you…"

"An Omega," Fai nodded, "An Omega in hiding, really."

"And you thought you wouldn't get pregnant?!"

"I shouldn't have," Fai hid his face, "I should be infertile. Taking that medicine was the only way I could join the military."

"So, you took infertility drugs, joined the military pretending to be a Beta, and are now somehow pregnant with my child?" Kurogane crouched down with Fai to process the information while his tail swished violently on the grass.

"It gets worse," Fai mumbled.

"Heh?" Kurogane growled, "How could it?"

"Ashura," Fai glanced up.

"Ashura? King Ashura of Celes?"

One nod, "He's my father."

Kurogane could have evaporated with the heat he felt growing inside him. He was angry at how stupid this Beta, no, Omega could be. He tried to find his calm before he spoke again.

"Okay, you thought you were infertile. You thought you could have some fun, only to find out the medicine didn't work. So, what do you want to do now?"

Fai let out a sob, "I don't know! What choices do I even have?! I'm a crown prince with an enemy soldier's baby growing inside me. I'm fucked."

Kurogane took a few breaths, "That's not what I asked. What do you /want/ to do?"

"I want…" Fai leaned back against the tree, "I want to stop fighting."

"And the kid?"

Fai cradled his stomach, "I want to keep it."

Kurogane nodded and waved Fai over, "We do have an option, albeit a dangerous one."

"We?" Fai moved closer, "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's my kid too, so I'll take responsibility," Kurogane assured.

Fai leaned into his chest and hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"

Kurogane scoffed and placed a hand over his back, "What did you expect from me? I have honor."

Fai laughed through his tears, "I don't know! I was scared!" He sighed and pressed harder against him, "I still am… If my father ever finds out…"

"When."

"When?"

"When he finds out."

Fai blanched, "What, exactly, is your plan?"

"I talk to my Princess, you talk to King Ashura."

"I can't tell him! He'll disown me! I'll be banished!"

"So, at worst you'll move here and never go home. At best, you'll move here and still visit home," Kurogane reasoned.

"Live… here? Will the Empress allow it?"

"Yes. Princess Tomoyo can convince her of anything."

"But will the Princess allow-"

"I will!" a young voice piped up from behind them.

"Tomoyo! You shouldn't be here!"

"It's safe," she waved him off and walked into the garden, "Fai won't hurt me, after all."

Kurogane grumbled but let her stay, "Fine, but would you warn me next time?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "You know I can't do that. But I have no issue housing your child's mother."

Fai separated from Kurogane and bowed before her, "Thank you, Princess. I'm in your debt."

"Nonesense!" Tomoyo chirped, "Please, just call me Tomoyo. If my own protector cannot address me correctly, then you should follow suit."

She ignored Kurogane's grumblings and continued, "You may live here from now on, but I would suggest telling your King. You may not know how he'll react, but he deserves to know what happened to you."

Fai raised his head, "I, um… Okay, yes. I will return to him."

Kurogane closed his eyes, "If things go sour, I'll meet you here tomorrow. If not, then we'll meet here on the next night of battle."

"Mhm, that will work," Fai agreed.

Before he left for the night, Fai kissed Kurogane briefly in thanks, but refrained from bowing to the Princess.

"Tomoyo, thank you. There is no way Kurogane would be allowed in my country. Truly, I am indebted to your kindness."

She laughed lightly, "I'm just happy to be an Aunt!"

Fai grinned at her statement before heading back home.


	8. Free Day: Firsts

He never cared much about pain. He had dealt with it for many centuries already, being teased with relief only to fall into despair once again. Inner pain wasn't new to him.

Physical pain wasn't new either. As he trained his body and mind to cast spells and battle, he would be hurt, sometimes mortally had he had been a normal human.

So, when Kurogane had asked if it hurt, Fai's first response was not a yes, or a no, but was simply, "How could it when you're being so gentle?"

The ninja was not the most kind person, and his hands were calloused from years of swordsmanship. Hearing the word 'gentle' being associated to his fingers, really any part of him, was confusing. It took Fai chuckling at him to remember the past he had been shown before Japan, before landing unconscious at his home.

Fai had barely known gentle. What little he had seen came from the man Kurogane had just murdered with his own two hands. The same hands, well, remaining hand, that was now 'gently' caressing Fai.

Kurogane shifted so Fai would lean closer to him, "This is new territory for you, and you aren't the least bit afraid."

Fai hummed and touched their foreheads together, "I have nothing to fear from you. I doubt you could hurt me even if you tried."

Kugane let out a breath and set his fingers free. He felt Fai's shudder, but moved his hand to cup the wizard's cheek, "I'll hit you if you deserve it."

Fai laughed hard, "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime... Can I ask something of you?"

Kurogane quirked his brow, wondering why he even had to ask at this point.

Fai laced their fingers together, "Don't look at me like that... I just wanted... I want to hear you say my name."

It took a moment to realise what Fai actually was asking for. Kurogane had called him 'Fai' plenty, using it between the 'you's and 'mage's. However, that wasn't Fai's name. Kurogane had never met 'Fai.'

The ninja took in a breath and whispered, "Yuui."

It was uncertain, as was Fai's reaction, but this was learning experience for both of them.

"Again?" Fai asked quietly.

Kurogane nodded and whispered in Fai's ear, "Yuui. My beautiful Yuui." His lips ghosted Fai's cheek when he moved to at his face once more, "I think I like your name."

Fai buried his face in Kurogane's shoulder, "For the first time in years, I think I like it too."


End file.
